Avengers: Infinite Destruction
This is Fortanono's version of the Avengers 2. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man *Chris Evans as Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner: Leaves the team and is replaced with Ant-Man and the Wasp. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye *Scarlet Johannson as Black Widow *Patrick Wilson as Dr. Hank Pym/Giant-Man *Morena Baccarin as Janet Pym/Wasp *Yvonne Strahovski as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel: Apparently it's confirmed, or so says one of the Avengers 2 movies around. *Lee Pace as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Rachel Nichols as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Damion Poitier as Thanos *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/MODOK *Amanda Seyfried as Amora the Enchantress *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination *Christoph Waltz as Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo *Jason Statham as Bullseye *Diane Kruger as the Viper Plot Masters of Evil The movie begins with Thanos raiding Asgard. He breaks into the Asgardian vault, where it is revealed what he is after: the Infinity Gauntlet. He takes a brief moment to admire it, and then tries to escape from Asgard, when he is caught by Odin. He has a brief fight with Odin, and eventually overpowers him. Odin then uses his powers to banish the 6 gems to Earth. However, Thanos knocks him unconsious mid-spell, leaving him with only the Mind gem. He then goes to Earth, using the gem to brainwash 6 villains into doing his work: Aldrich Killian, now reanimated in a robot body called the Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing, Amora the Enchantress, an Asgardian sorceress deeply in love with Thor, Helmut Zemo, the current head of HYDRA, Bullseye and Viper, HYDRA agents, and the Abomination. Thanos then puts the Mind Gem in MODOK's head, using telekinesis. The opening credits then play. The Crash Meanwhile, on Earth, the Power gem crashes into a SHIELD base, where it is studied by Dr. Carol Danvers. She claims that the artifact is a ruby, but, as she puts it, "it seems that there is a bit more to this meteor. Like, why is it cut and polished like this?". Nick Fury then comes in, stating that there are 4 more gems just like it that have also crashed into the Earth, when the base is attacked by the Abomination. He kills many SHIELD agents. When Carol is attacked, she discovers that she has powers herself. There is a long fight, and eventually Abomination wins and takes the gem. Nick then says to "re-assemble the Avengers". Avengers Re-Assembled The film then cuts to all the Avengers, plus Carol, now calling herself Ms. Marvel, talking about what is going on. Thor tells them about the Infinity Gauntlet, and the 6 gems, and how Asgard was raided that day. They decided that whoever the raider was wanted the gems back, and that Abomination must be working for the mysterious raider. Bruce Banner says that he "can't be trusted", and resigns from the team. The remaining Avengers are then sent off to stop subsequent villain attacks. Time and Reality Iron Man and Thor are sent to San Fransisco, where 2 gems, Time and Reality, were found next to each other. MODOK and the Enchantress are sent there as well. The two teams have a fight, and eventually MODOK and Enchantress win, because Iron Man stopped to save 2 innocent cvillians, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, from the backlash. Soul Captain America and Black Widow are sent to Africa where the Soul gem was found. There, they find Baron Zemo and the Viper. After a long battle, Baron Zemo and Viper escape with the gem. Space Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel were sent to Antarctica, where the last gem, the Space Gem, was hidden. They are greeted by the Abomination, again, and Bullseye. Bullseye was defeated, but Abomination escapes with the gem and Bullseye. Giant-Man and Wasp When they meet again, they discover that all 6 of the Avengers lost. But they didn't care. They had to stop whoever had the gems. Nick Fury decided that they needed some brute strength on the team, so Nick suggest to Dr. Hank Pym to step in, using special growing tech to help out. He agrees, as long as his wife could join too. Nick agrees, and they join the team as Giant-Man and the Wasp! The Final Battle The Masters of Evil bring back the 5 gems to Thanos. Thanos, however, kills them all, and takes back the Mind Gem from MODOK. Meanwhile, the Avengers tried to find out where this raider was, but they couldn't. They didn't have to wait long, though, as Thanos revealed himself to them in the base. The Avengers put up a fight, but failed to stop him, when Pietro and Wanda, now wearing handmade costumes and having speed and reality warping powers, sped in. The called themselves "Quicksilver" and "Scarlet Witch", and put up an even better fight. Thanos defeated all of them, and used his powers to start tearing reality apart at the scemes! Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch combined their powers to heal the wounds in reality and defeat Thanos, merging Thanos and themselves with the cosmos itself! The 8 remaining Avengers then find themselves in the Helicarrier, where they are greeted by Nick Fury. Epilogue The Avengers tell Fury about Pietro and Wanda, and how they saved all of reality. Nick then has the local church host a funeral party. At the party, Captain America asks Ms. Marvel if she thinks that the twins and Thanos are still dead. Ms. Marvel says that she doesn't think so, she thinks that they have merged themselves with the cosmos. In a humorous scene after that, the mother of Pietro and Wanda asks who they are and why they are at the funeral. After Cap couldn't answer, they are kicked out of the funeral. In a post-credits scene, Thanos re-materializes on a distant planet, crackling with blue energy. (Teaser for Guardians of the Galaxy) Category:Avengers Franchise Category:Movies